A Night To Remember
by ProwerPower95
Summary: Combine 6 friends with gambling and a 21st birthday and what do you get? Read to find out. Warning rated M for lemons, gambling and alcohol.
1. Chapter 1: Invites

**Here's another story guys, before we start I don't own any Sonic characters. They belong to SEGA. I've also forgotten their age differences so here's the list. (Warning, this story will contain lemons in later chapters and I will try my best to pull up 1,000+ words each chapter.) Here we go.**

**Ages**

**Sonic: 28**

**Tails: 21**

**Knuckles: 30**

**Rouge: 27?**

**Amy: 25**

**Sally: 28?**

Chapter 1: Invites

Everyone has grown up with not much to do except social things as a group and their regular hobbies but some have gotten more, bold if you catch my meaning. Some started drinking but never went too far, none of them smoked but gradually everyone got into adult things. Nothing changed much, Amy still loved Sonic, Tails has a crush on Amy, Sonic's dating Sally and Knuckles became close friends with Rouge not too close though. Nearing Tails' 21st birthday Sonic started thinking "What should I do for his 21st birthday? As a fully grown guy he's got to enjoy his extra activities." Sonic started thinking faster than he could run until he's interrupted by a knock on his house door.

He hoped it wasn't Tails as he was thinking out loud and hoped his ideas would be a surprise. His hopes came true as he was met with Knuckles. "Hey Soni…you okay? You look like you had seen a ghost." Knuckles asked with confusion. "Yeah, I'm fine just thinking about…" Sonic was interrupted by Knuckles "your best friends 21st birthday?" Sonic looked irritated at Knuckles by repeatedly cutting him off. "You can stop interrupting me, but yeah. I can't think of any ideas though. You have anything in mind?" Knuckles nodded and whispered something inaudible in Sonics ear. "Dude, you think that's a little far?!" Sonic screamed in shock. "Maybe, but if given the chance it'll get Amy of your back and you'll probably get a sneak peek at Sally." Knuckles said with the sinister grin on his face. Sonic pondered for a minute before he gave Knuckles an answer. "If this goes south you're gonna get it." Knuckles laughed at Sonics comment and went to pick up his phone.

Calling Tails first "Hello?" Tails answered. "Hey Tails, it's your bro." Sonic said nervously trying to think how to approach the situation he was in. "Oh hey Sonic, what's up?" Tails said as Sonic came up with an idea. "You know how your birthday is tomorrow right? Let's celebrate at my house. Could you call Ames so she could come?" Tails blushed as he had a crush on Amy. "Su-sure, ok." "Cool, make sure you're fully dressed." Sonic then said his goodbye leaving to call Sally. "Hey Sally, it's your little hedgy." Knuckles and Sally laughed hysterically while Sonic face palmed about what he just said. "Shut up Knucklehead. Listen Sal I have to ask you something." Sonic asked so quietly it was inaudible. "Wow Sonic, I didn't know you were a freak." Sally said playfully. "It was Knuckles' idea." Sonic pouted. "Who said I disapprove? I'm in, see you tomorrow." Sally said as she hung up.

After Tails hung up with Sonic he hesitated on calling Amy but he did. "Keep calm Tails, she's just a girl." Tails said to himself trying to calm himself down. "Hello, this is Amy Rose speaking." she said so calmly making Tails more nervous. "H-hey Amy, its Tails." as he spoke he slowly calmed down. "Oh hi, ready for your birthday tomorrow?" Amy asked. "Yeah, listen Sonic called me and said the party will be at his house and to come fully dressed." Tails said with confusement. "Ah I know what he's up to; I've been waiting for that day." Amy said with excitement. "Really? What is it?" Tails asked wondering if she knew. "It's a surprise, just wait and see. I think you'll like it." Tails knew now that she knew, he just kept wondering what it was.

Back at Sonics home Knuckles decided to call Rouge to see if she's in. "Hey Rouge you there?" Knuckles heard wind in the background. "What are you doing?" Rouge thought of a joke "Oh I'm just flying around searching for gems, maybe a certain emerald on a certain altar." Knuckles grew red with anger. "YOU BETTER NOT TAKE THE MASTER EMERALD!" Rouge laughed at Knuckles "I'm just kidding; I'm on my way to a cave rumored to have a huge diamond. Anyway why'd you call?" Knuckles calmed down and gave the same answer Sonic gave. "Oh Knuckles you dirty boy. Fine but only because it's his birthday. We'll see if anything goes further on from there." Rouge answered. "Remember to dress up, not dress down." Knuckles said while Sonic laughed. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Rouge screamed over the wind. "Oh nothing." As he hung up Knuckles laughed too. Rouge said to herself "Jerk."

Sonic asked Knuckles "You think that's enough people?" Knuckles grinned at Sonic and answered. "Definitely." "Ok good, I don't want any more people. It was tough asking them that question." Sonic said with relief that it was over. "Don't be a wuss, you don't see me complaining." Knuckles said trying to instigate Sonic. "Get out before I beat you out." Sonic joked but was serious too. "I'm going on a run to pass the time." "Yeah, I gotta see if Rouge was serious about the Master Emerald. I'll see you around Sonic." Knuckles said as he left.

**The Next Day**

Tails is working on his Tornado when he gets a call from Sonic. "Hey Tails, its Sonic. Be at the house around 9pm, yes I know it'll be a little late but me and Knuckles need time to get the stuff ready and plus that'll be the best time to do what we have planned." Sonic said in a hurry running to buy what was needed. "Ok, see you then." Time practically flew as it was almost 9pm and Tails was one his way. As he opened Sonics door everyone screamed surprise and Knuckles set up a table. "Now can you tell me what's going on?" Tails asked with low patience. "Yep, Knuckles set up a table while I have cards and poker chips." Knuckles looked at Tails who was fully dressed with a yellow hoodie and his regular shirt with navy blue jeans and his normal shoes as was everyone else in full clothing. "Good that you took our advice. You know how to play Texas Hold'em?" Tails nodded. "Good, now let's play some" Sally, Amy and Rouge said "Strip Poker!"

**Oh boy, I'm going to hell for this. Anyway this was over 1,000 words and imagine what happens next. You'll know in 3-4 days. See you then.**


	2. Chapter 2: Game Time

Chapter 2: Game Time

As everyone sat down Knuckles asked Tails a question after he nodded his head. "Where'd you learn how to play Texas Hold Em?" Tails smiled and answered "I used to play it in High School against people who were willing to gamble. What you think I got all my plane parts from a job?" Everyone laughed as Knuckles growled he said "Shut up and start the game!" After shuffling the cards Sonic said the rules "Ok everyone has 100 chips each, everyone gets 2 cards while the left side of the dealer gets a small blind of 5 chips. Right side of the dealer gets a big blind and puts in 10 chips. No cheating, Amy." Everyone laughed while Amy asked with anger. "What did I do?" Sonic handed the cards to Tails so he can cut and answered "You might pull up that "I love you Sonic" while hugging me you might peek at my cards." Amy pouted at that but grabbed her cards as Sonic handed everyone their cards.

**Now people I will call each players hand so you know what's happening. I'll also call the next chip collection after each game.**

Sonic: Jack of diamonds and King of spades.

Tails: Pair of queens.

Knuckles: 5 of clubs and 7 of hearts.

Amy: Ace of diamonds and 10 of diamonds.

Rouge: Pair of Kings.

Sally: 2 and 3 of diamonds.

"Tails you got small blind, Knuckles you have big blind, and a small brain." Sonic whispered and chuckled to himself about his last answer. "What was that?" Knuckles asked wondering what he said. "Nothing, it's your call." Knuckles stared at Sonic for a few seconds before answering "Check." Sonic looked at his hand and said "Raise to 25 chips." It was Tails' turn but he wasn't inexperienced, he knew Sonic had a good hand by his call but also knew it was unwise to raise first. "Call." Tails said as he put 25 chips down. It was Amy's turn and debated whether to fold or call. "Fold." Amy said with some sadness. Rouge grinned and said "Raise to 50 chips." Everyone looked Rouge with shock as everyone thought. "She must have a kick ass hand." As it was Sally's turn she immediately folded seeing as she had a terrible hand.

Hitting Knuckles once again he folded seeing he has a bad hand as well. Sonic felt worried but looked at his hand again and got his confidence back. "Call." Sonic said as he put an extra 25 chips on the table. Tails looked at the faces of everyone as it was their turn and noticed Sonics worry giving him confidence. "I call." Tails said as Sonic put down 3 cards from the deck. To Knuckles and Sally's relief but to Amy's disappointment a King, Queen and Jack were shown. "I could've gotten a Straight!" Amy said in her mind angry at herself.

Sonic, Rouge and Tails' confidence shot up through the roof but each of them noticed each other. All 3 of them said "Check" as they knew it'd be too risky seeing the others confidence. Sonic then threw another card to show a Jack. This time Sonic controlled his confidence and said "Check." Tails called check as well. Rouge thought "I have to bluff these guys; they threw out a red flag showing confidence." "I rise by 20 chips." Sonic wasn't fazed at the call and said "Call." Tails remembered Sonics previous worry and assumed both of them were bluffs and called. Sonic then put down the last card, a queen. All 3 controlled themselves showing no confidence and no tension and all said "Check."

Rouge showed her hand and said "Three of a kind with Kings." Both Sonic and Tails grinned at the hand. "Full House with three Jacks and two Kings." Sonic said while Tails laughed. "I win with a Four of a Kind with queens!" Rouge and Sonic insulted Tails while he laughed.

**Doing this math is tough guys, be happy ****I'm**** doing it.**

Sonic: 30 chips.

Tails: 250 chips.

Knuckles: 90 chips. (From the Big Blind.)

Amy: 100 chips.

Rouge: 30 chips.

Sally: 100 chips.

"I told you guys I've played before, Rouge be ready to dress down. You too Sonic." Tail chuckled at that while shuffling the cards while Sonic and Rouge blushed. As Amy cut the card deck Sonic got a sinister idea. "Hold on guys, I'll get something to drink. It is your 21st birthday right Tails?" "Yeah, why?" Tails asked handing two cards to everyone. "Let me introduce you to something new." As Sonic went to the kitchen and came back about 10 seconds later he had a six pack in his hand. "Wow Sonic, I didn't know you drank." Tails said surprised. "Like I said you're 21, it's time to start things new." Sonic said having said both the truth and a lie. "Liquored up Tails is going to slip up." Sonic thought to himself as he handed everyone a beer can.

Sonic: 10 and 9 of Clubs.

Tails: Ace of clubs and King of Spades.

Knuckles: Pair of 5.

Amy: Pair of Jacks.

Rouge: Ace of Spades and Jack of Diamonds.

Sally: Queen of Clubs and 10 of Spades.

"Now Amy has small blind, Sonic has big blind. Let's get some more chips." Tails announced. "Call." Amy said as she felt more confident in her hand. Rouge was still upset but said "Call." Sally, just like Amy, felt more confident at her hand and said "Call." as well. Knuckles was annoyed that he got another 5 but learned from last time. "Call." Knuckles said feeling like he made a mistake. Sonic's turn came and since he had the big blind he said "Check." Tails started to feel confident from his last win and by his hand he didn't hesitate. "Call."

Tails' confidence slowly sank as the cards came up. A pair of 5's and a Jack. Knuckles and Amy's confidence grew but everyone noticed and slowly worried. Sonic and Rouge took a sip of their beer from their first loss and how confident Knuckles was. "I fold." Tails said who got worried from Knuckles and Amy's confidence. Amy smiled and said "I raise by 30 chips." Rouge keeping calm with a pair said "Call." putting the rest of her chips on the table. "I fold" Sally said feeling paranoid as her luck may run out soon. Knuckles showed an even bigger smile saying "All in, 90 chips." Rouges' heart sank and hoped she would have a winning hand. Sonic quickly folded leaving Knuckles, Rouge and Amy who said "Call." feeling her Three of a Kind was good enough. Tails threw down the last two cards which was an Ace and a Queen. Amy showed her hand first feeling confident. "Sorry Amy but I got all 5's!" Knuckles said proudly before looking at Rouge. "I lost, I know." Rouge said with disappointment. "That's not what I was going to say. Lose the gloves batgirl." Rouge felt a little safe since that was her only lost piece of clothing. Removing the gloves she noticed Tails drinking his beer a little too fast and realized Sonics plan "Getting him to feel dizzy for screw ups, maybe it'll work on Knuckles." Rouge thought continuing the game.

Sonic: 20 chips.

Tails: 240 chips.

Knuckles: 210 chips.

Amy: 10 chips.

Rouge: 100 chips. (Lost clothing restart.)

Sally: 80 chips.

**That's it for now; I spent 4 hours of the night doing this chapter and soon maybe Sonic and Amy may feel the cold breeze. Which reminds me of the clothing they're supposed to be wearing.**

**Sonic: Leather jacket with a t-shirt, blue shorts and the extreme gear sunglasses with his signature shoes and gloves.**

**Tails: Yellow hoodie with a normal white shirt with navy blue jeans and his signature shoes and gloves.**

**Knuckles: Jean jacket with a black tank top underneath with steel colored jeans and signature gloves and shoes.**

**Amy: Her signature outfit (Headband and wrist bracelets count.)**

**Rouge: Signature outfit (I had her black outfit separate from her heart shaped breast plate. She's also wearing a wrist watch for G.U.N. communications and a hat which says "Jewels", which counts.)**

**Sally: Signature blue jacket with boots, a female tank top that shows her belly button, black shorts and a crown.)**

**Each has 6 pieces of clothing, including their underwear.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Cold Breeze

**Hello once again everyone, I slept for 13 hours straight from the night I spent typing the chapter and I forgot the stats of lost players. That's the past here's the present chapter.**

Chapter 3: The Cold Breeze

As the new game of Strip Poker started Tails went to the kitchen and asked "Hey Sonic where'd you get *hiccup* the Devils Drink?" Sonic smiled as his plan was working and answered "On the door of the fridge bro." Amy shuffled the cards and gave them Rouge to cut them. As Tails returned he said "Lets add something to the game, the winner *hiccup* of the game that also has a loser with no chips can *hiccup* choose which clothing to remove." Everyone smiled and all said "Yeah!" Tails was happy and as he sat down he said "Hand me my cards Ames, I'd like to beat you and see how sexy your legs are without your boots." Amy blushed and giggled while everyone was slowly getting buzzed and laughed.

Sonic: Pair of 10's.

Tails: 4 and 7 of diamonds.

Knuckles: Queen of Hearts and 9 of Spades.

Amy: Jack of Diamonds and King of Spades.

Rouge: Ace and 2 of Spades.

Sally: Pair of Queens.

"Game on!" Amy said as she picked up her cards. Tails put his 10 chips down as a big blind while Rouge put down 5 chips of her small blind. "I call." Rouge said putting 5 extra chips on the table. Sally immediately said "Call." as her hand was pretty good. Knuckles debated to fold or to call but his confidence got the better of him. "Call." Knuckles said. Sonic felt good at his hand but bad by his chips and made a decision. "All in, 20 chips." Amy was a little happy and was worried because she soon started to fall for the fox after his compliment. "I'm bringing Knuckles down, raise 210 chips." Nobody was surprised as Tails was drunk and everyone said "Call." After that Amy put down 5 of the cards showing a Queen of Diamonds, King of Diamonds, Jack of Spades, a 10 of Spades and a 2 of Diamonds.

Everyone felt partially confident as they all had decent hands. Amy went first "Two pairs." Rouge went afterward "Ace High Straight." feeling victorious. Sally finally frowned and said "Three of a Kind." dull like she face palmed after Rouges call. Knuckles face palmed as well saying "King High Straight, not good enough for Rouge though." Sonic did the same as Sally. Tails though felt confident and laughed "Luck must be on my side, get ready to lose a piece of clothing everyone." Rouge grinned at him believing he's too drunk to tell the truth and said "Why? You got something?" she said with pure confidence. Tails smiled and laid down his 4 and 7. "You liar, there's nothing there." Rouge called out. "Look again sweetheart, 5 of the same suit meaning King High Diamond Flush." Tails said taking a sip of his beer. "Bu-but how? How did you? YOU'RE A DEAD MAN AFTER THIS FOXBOY!"

"Now come on love, we are playing a sportsman like game right? Rouge lose the hat, it doesn't suit you. Amy let's see some more hedgehog legs. Sally lose the crown, we're not in a throne room. Knuckles get rid of the tank top, maybe Rouge will calm down from seeing your muscles. Sonic kick off the shoes, don't want you running away from losing." Tails announced as everyone blushed they followed the rules. "You know what I think I'll get comfortable too, also feeling generous beating you guys." Tails said as he took off his hoodie.

Sonic: 100 chips. (Lost clothing)

Tails: 660 chips.

Knuckles: 100 chips. (Lost clothing)

Amy: 100 chips. (Lost clothing)

Rouge: 100 chips (Lost clothing)

Sally: 100 chips. (Lost clothing)

"This is taking way too long guys." Tails said as Sonic went to the kitchen to get more beer for everyone. "Thanks Sonic, tell you what guys next winner gets to choose who gets naked immediately." Finishing his sentence everyone either spit out their beer or nearly choked on it. "WHAT?!" Everyone said as they blushed. "Come on Tails, give your big brother some mercy." Sonic begged while Tails laughed. "Don't worry Sonic, I won't play this upcoming game so you're safe from me." Everyone sighed in relief knowing Tails was the best. Everyone thought the same thing "We have to get Tails out of the game somehow." everyone got their answer but kept it in their head.

"Ok girls you got blinds." Rouge said handing everyone except Tails their cards. "I have to find a way to win this, I already lost too much. Hopefully if I lose I'm granted mercy." Rouge said in her mind.

Sonic: 4 of Hearts and 5 of Spades.

Tails: Excluded.

Knuckles: Pair of Aces.

Amy: 9 and 5 of Diamonds.

Rouge: Pair of Aces.

Sally: Jack and 7 of clubs.

"We're all going to call with 10 chips aren't we?" Rouge said. Everyone nodded each of them placing 10 of their chips on the table. Rouge throwed down 3 cards, Jack, a 4 and a 5. No one felt confident or tense anymore with Tails being out of the game. "Check." Rouge said seeing her great hand but feeling her previous loss. "Rise by 10 extra chips." Sally said seeing her pair of Jacks. Knuckles wasn't fazed by that just by looking at his hand "Raise to 50 chips." Sonic felt worried, even with his two pairs but called his chips. Amy seeing as she didn't have a hand folded. Rouge though was worried, hoping for an Ace that neither her or Knuckles realized they needed their cards. She still felt it too risky to back down too. "Call" Rouge said trying to keep calm even with her winning hand. Sally felt good though, thinking another Jack was still out there. "Call." Sally said. Rouge put down another card and Sally's hopes came true as a Jack appeared giving her a Three of a Kind. With it being Sally's turn she said "All in." everyone looked at her but felt it too far to back down now. Everyone said call and to Sonics relief the last card happened to be a 4. He smiled knowing that even if he showed his confidence now it'd be too late for them to worry. Sally showed her hand first "Three of a Kind with Jacks." Knuckles and Rouge frowned as Rouge showed her cards "Pair of Aces." Knuckles got angry showing his cards "Pair of Aces." Sonic grinned though "Full House with two 5's and three 4's." Sally mumbled to herself "Lucky."

"Now the person I choose to be completely naked is…Tails!" Tails looked at Sonic. "What!?" Tails shouted. "You heard me bro." Sonic said. "B-but I granted you mercy." Tails started debating with Sonic. "You're also the biggest liability." Tails came back again. "It's my birthday, my rules too." "Exactly, your rules. You made the rule of the next winner to pick who gets naked. I picked you." Tails was defeated at his own game of poker and debates. "Fine, but you're a dead hedgehog when this is over." As Tails stripped everyone blushed but admired how well Tails kept his body in shape with muscles. When Tails was completely naked everyone noticed one thing that stuck out of the ordinary. More like two things actually. All the girls held their mouths shut while the guy's eyes widened in both surprise and in jealousy. "Tails, you have two?!" Sonic shouted. "Ye-yeah. I was born th-this way."

**You have no idea how difficult it was to type that last scene, he's my favorite character. Either in the next chapter or the chapter after that will be a lemon, goodnight everyone I have a stomach ache.**


	4. Chapter 4: Game Over

**Hello and good morning everyone. 7am and the sky is golden yellow with my stomach ache gone. Turns out I had a stomach virus, which sucks btw. On with the show. This chapter contains a lemon.**

Chapter 4: Game Over

"Tails is right on one thing, this game is taking too long. Forget the chips the clothes are on the line now. One final game, the winner picks the order in which they strip." Sonic announced. Everyone was worried, and a little buzzed from their beer causing them to agree. "Ok, prepare to strip." Sally said dealing everyone's hand. "That's right Sal, be ready to strip for me." Sonic said. Everyone laughed, including the naked fox who sat back down.

Sonic: Ace and Queen of Clubs.

Tails: Disqualified.

Knuckles: Jack and 2 of Diamonds.

Amy: King of Spades and 9 of Clubs.

Rouge: Pair of Jacks.

Sally: Ace and Queen of Spades.

"Let's go." Sally said. "Is it an All-in game right now with the clothes?" Knuckles asked still a bit confused. "Yep, and you're going down red." Sonic said. "Very well, here are the cards." Sally said putting down the cards. A King, a 10, a Queen, a 4 and an Ace appeared, all Diamonds. Knuckles went first "Hell yes! Royal Flush bitches." Knuckles said feeling invincible. Amy went next "I only have a pair anyway." Amy wondered if she was comfortable to strip or not. She'd find out soon enough. Rouge felt defeated entirely as the night didn't go her way at all. "Screw it, Knuckles won. What's the order?" Rouge said while Sonic and Sally didn't say anything from their luck diminishing like that. "Hmmm well let's kick things off by one by one; I won't make a list because we'll all forget after the first victim. First up is Amy." Amy stood up and blushed but followed the games rules. As she stripped she noticed Tails admiring her curves as she got rid of her bra and panties. "Ok, it's done." Amy said breathing from shyness.

"You look great Amy." Tails said as he blushed at what he was seeing. "Thanks Tails." Just like that her shyness disappeared from a new love. "Next is Sonic." Said Knuckles pointing at the blushing hedgehog. Sonic kept quiet as he removed his clothes. Sally looked at how thin he'd gotten from running a little too much. As Sonic finished Sally said "What do you do to keep in shape? You look really fit Sonic." Sonic merely said "I'm Sonic, what did you expect?" Knuckles grinned and closed his eyes as he picked out his next victim. "Jewel thief, it's your turn. I wanted to see if you have any of the Chaos Emeralds hidden in that outfit." Rouge showed an angry face but did as she was told. As she removed her breast plate a huge diamond fell out. "So that's where you keep your jewels, where'd you get that diamond anyway?" Knuckles asked thinking she stole it. "I told you yesterday on the phone, I found it in a cave." Rouge said forgetting she was naked while talking to Knuckles. "Sally. You're next. But I won't let you guys feel down I have a surprise for you." Knuckles said feeling the drink making him say the last sentence. Everyone looked confused, even Sally who was already stripping.

Knuckles went into the kitchen and grabbed more alcohol. "Let's get a little extreme with vodka and rum!" Everyone forgot their state of exposure and each grabbed their own drink. They also had a competition of downing shots. Sonic won being the fastest of the group while Tails was last being new to drinking. Nearly midnight everyone thought of something sinister "So fella's youg feel lithe doin sumthin crazy." Amy said feeling wasted out of her mind. "Yesp, just leth me do my pert." Knuckles said who removed his clothes leaving everyone naked. "Knux, whash is thash? A hammer or somethin?" Sonic said looking at Knuckles. He smiled and said "Yesh, girls wuld get killed from thish."

"I knowish where we cand go every *hiccup* one. Followsh me." Tails said headed to Sonics room pressing a button making a wall flip showing a huge bed. "I made thish huge bed to hideish from the litnin if it tries to kill-ed me."

_**HARDCORE LEMON ALERT**_

Everyone grew horny and all fell on the bed. As they all made out Tails came up with an idea. He laid on his back pointing both his penises up, almost immediately everyone caught on. Amy sat herself on Tails' face while Sonic and Sally was in a 69 position as well as Knuckles and Rouge. What they all knew though was that Rouge and Sally sucked on Tails penises. After 10 minutes or so all the girls came at the same time but no one was finished yet. Knuckles stood up and once again everyone read each other's mind. All the girls bent over to lick his penis while Tails went behind Amy and Sonic went behind Sally. Sonics' thrusts were fast, almost too fast for Sally to handle but kept going smooth for her sake. Tails put his top penis in Amy's anus and the bottom in her vagina breaking through her hymen but neither noticed being too drunk.

Sonic and Tails were fingering Rouge who was in the middle who was also left out. After about 12 minutes the guys said "I'm cumming." The girls smiled and all said "Do it inside us. We're on the pill." This was true expecting the night to end like this and made a pact just in case. After about 8 thrusts of each of the guys they came. "One more round girls." Sonic said realizing it's his turn to pick positions. He had something else in mind though, he put everyone in a triangle with all the girls facing each other to make out. Each guy getting behind his spouse went into the anus believing that's it. After a minute though Sonic pulled out and said "Switch." Everyone heard it and Sonic went to Amy, Tails went to Rouge and Knuckles went to Sally. Each thrusting at the same rate and speed feeling the incredible pleasure surge through them.

After 3 minutes Tails called switch and he went to Sally, Knuckles went to Amy and Sonic went to Rouge. Doing the same thing except going slightly faster and feeling incredible. After 6 minutes Knuckles called switch for the final time each returning to their original spouse. The difference this time is that Sonic used his top speed, Tails used his two penises at the same time and Knuckles thrusted as hard as he could. Every girl screamed in pleasure from that and everyone came at the same time. Almost instantly everyone passed out on the bed falling into the deepest slumber possible.

**That was my first lemon chapter ever, doesn't mean that it's going to be the last. I worked for 2 hours on this and there's one last chapter that contains a simple lemon with humor. Btw those times where I threw in the "sh" in a word above that is the speech impediment of the drunk Mobians.**


	5. Chapter 5: Gifts All Around

**Final chapter guys, I was hoping for at least 5 reviews. Sorry it took me so long to do this chapter, had to get a flu shot go to my cousins wedding and got injured during friendly competition. With that out of the way let's finish this story.**

Chapter 5: Gifts All Around

Knuckles being the first to wake up from the previous night of excitement held his head from too much to drink. "That went a little overboard, damn what happened last night?" Knuckles said to himself silently trying not to wake up the others. Sally was already gone in the kitchen making breakfast for the others but Knuckles didn't realize it until he walked in there. "Up already Sal? When did you wake up?" Knuckles said clenching his skull from the drinks he had last night. Sally kept looking at the eggs she was making and answered "About an hour ago. Hey Knuckles, do…do you think Tails enjoyed his birthday or do you think it was the drink talking?" Sally said with a straight face showing neither smile nor frown. Knuckles thought for a little from that question. "I don't know. Hopefully it was him. Please tell me though that you girls were on the pill." Sally looked at Knuckles, smiled and answered "Jerk. Yes we were on it." while kicking Knuckles laughing.

Amy woke up next holding her stomach ready to vomit from the night. "Ugh I feel terrible." Amy said while walking to the bathroom to puke. Knuckles and Sally saw Amy walking to the bathroom and blushed. Knuckles promptly said "Amy ummm did you remember to put on clothes?" Amy looked at Knuckles not realizing she was naked but also not caring for anything but her upset stomach. "Shut up Knux." Amy's vomiting woke up Sonic who had a headache as well. "I may be fast enough to out run sound but I'm not fast enough to escape a headache. The night was awesome though." Sonic said trying to wake up Tails but woke Rouge up instead. "Hi Red, still have my emerald?" Rouge said waking up to Sonics soft laughter. "Sorry Rouge but I'm not the Hammer."

After that saying Rouge woke completely up remembering the wild night of debauchery. "Oh God please tell me anyone doesn't think of me as a whore after this." Sonic answered her question "I don't think so Rouge, we were all in on it and admittedly we all got buzzed but it was a 21st birthday." Rouge still had worry on her face as it was only one answer out of five. As Tails slowly woke up Rouge and Sonic ran out the room trying to hide their naked bodies from him. Tails handled his headache harshly however screaming unlike everyone else being new to parties like that. Everyone heard and assumed it to be the headache Tails had while hurriedly putting on their clothes.

"Damn, my head feels like crap!" Tails thought entering the kitchen to where the others were. "Hey Tails, you feeling ok bro?" Sonic said. Tails looked at Sonic trying to keep calm from an obvious question. "Other than the massive headache I have yeah I'll live." Amy came out the bathroom after getting dressed and letting the vomit out saying "So Tails, d-did you like your birthday?" Amy asked with worry hoping she didn't feel used. Tails didn't answer. Knuckles asked a different question "What do you remember about last night Tails?" Tails blushed as he remembered the night. "Well I remember being ruthless in Strip Poker, the heavy drinking which sucks waking up to it and uh we were all in uh an…orgy."

Sally asked "You know what an orgy is?" Tails blushed harder. "Yeah it's when 4 or more people…you know. I'm 21 I know these things." Sonic reverted back to Amy's question "Did you enjoy the night though?" Tails looked at Amy then Sonic and smiled "I loved it guys. Did you guys though?" Everyone blushed then all confessed their enjoyment. "Good, breakfast is ready guys." Sally said handing everyone their plates of breakfast.

After 10 minutes of eating toast, eggs and bacon everyone sat quietly until Tails felt something on his lap. It was Amy's hand and she slowly made her to his stomach. It gave Tails an idea. "So guys do you want to um do it again, sober this time?" Everyone's eyes brightened at the thought and all smiled. "I'll take the smiles as a yes." Everyone said at the same time "Yes." "Let's get back into bed then." Tails said seductively holding Amy's hand.

_**LEMON ALERT!**_

Reaching the bed everyone jumped on waiting for their spouse to jump in with them. Sally jumped next to Sonic first sharing a passionate kiss. Amy went to Tails who started kissing and rubbing each other's crotch to turn them on. Rouge went to Knuckles who shared a French kiss holding each other's waist. Each taking it slow decided to switch characters after a few minutes. After completely stripping naked each couple felt each other to see if they were all ready. After each girl nodded to each other they slowly stroked the penises of their spouses with one hand and masturbated with the other hand. After a few minutes the girls slowly licked the head of their spouses earning them loud moans.

After a while the guys forced their girls' heads deeper sending their dicks to the back of their throat. One guy cumming after the other the girls swallowed it all and switched mates repeating the action. After all the blowjobs were done the girls leaned back and all said "Your turn guys." Each of them smiled as they returned the favor by burying their faces in the girls' flower licking it softly. The girls moaned with each lick and gasped when they started getting fingered. Soon all the girls came in their faces and smiled while the guys got the cum off their cheeks and swallowed it followed by switching mates again.

After that the guys got up and smiled asking the girls "You ready?" The girls nodded and the guys leaned over the girls. Each of them using their specialty to pleasure the girls (Sonic has high speed so he starts off medium speed). While Tails uses his two dicks inside Amy's flower while Knuckles puts his as deep as Rouge can take. The girls screamed in pleasure while the guys licked and sucked on the nipples of their spouses promptly causing everyone to cum. After pulling out the guys switched again and the cycle repeated this time going as hard and as fast as they could.

Soon there was only one round left and the guys decided to do the last thing. "Turn over girls." Sonic said smiling. The girls obeyed and caught on to what they were planning. "Be a little gentle guys." Amy said knowing they're going anal. "We will, unless you don't want us to." Tails said entering both Amy's ass and pussy with his two dicks. Knuckles did the same to Rouge as Sonic did Sally. All of them first screamed in pain and then eventually pleasure beyond belief. "Harder guys. HARDER!" all the girls screamed while the guys smiled and went as hard as they could. Each of them came inside the girls and switched once again receiving the same pleasure as before.

On the last switch the girls were asked "You girls mind kissing each other?" Tails asked looking at Rouge. She moaned but kept enough control to look at Amy and Sally who nodded. Each of the girls leaned up and French kissed each other sharing the pleasure with each other that goes beyond the stars. After each of them came the guys came inside them as well ending the orgy and leaving them all breathless.

_**LEMON OVER!**_

"So guys, does this mean we're yours to date now?" Amy asked looking at Tails who smiled. "Of course why else would we be doing this?" Everyone laughed and put on their clothes. "I'll call you babe, see you around the Emerald." Knuckles said to Rouge who blushed. "Bye hunny." said Rouge flying off. "See you around the Kingdom Acorn, maybe I'll go a little extra fast for you." said Sonic being nudged by Sally by the comment. "Yeah, maybe I can show you some things too. Bye Sonic." said Sally leaving the home with a smile. "Hey Tails, I love you." said Amy. Tails blushed and said "I loved you since the day I met you. Let's go home." said Tails carrying Amy flying off while Sonic looked on thinking "Best birthday party ever. Good luck Tails."

**That's it for the story everyone. This is by far the longest chapter I've ever done. The reason Sonic didn't leave was because it was his home. I'm already thinking of a new story, give me a week. See you then.**


End file.
